My Bad-boy best friend
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Bree her best friend moved three years ago, when he moves back he turned into a huge bad-boy. Will they be friends again? or do they find love? (No bionics ) Marcus x Bree
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't really be it, could he?

She saw the boy, weird that she didn't notice him before but hey,, it was a big party.

Their eyes locked before he got away in the police car.

It was him.

Marcus her best friend who moved away 3 years ago. Was there in the police car, a police car? Since when was he the bad boy?

She decided that it was an imagination and she just needed some sleep. She asked her older brother Adam to drive her home.

When they arrived, she quickly got out of the car and ran to her room. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to be alone and go to sleep.

She tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about today, about _him _

''It was just an imagination, now go to sleep Bree!'' she whispered that to herself but it didn't work.

After a while, she finally fell asleep.

''Bree wake-up!'' her brother Chase was standing next to her bed. ''I have to tell you something'' She sat straight up in her bed ''What's up?'' He sat down on her bed and said ''Please don't freak out but, Marcus is back'' So it wasn't a hallucination? Her best friend was back.

She was happy but also not happy, she felt kinda weird. ''Where does he live?'' Her brother answered '' a couple blocks will see him at school'' School of course!, she was happy that it was sunday, so she could prepare herself. ''Thanks for telling me'' she gave her brother a hug ''No problem sis'' He smiled and walked out of her room. She ran to her closet, she had to pick an outfit for tomorrow since sunday was her Pyjama day. She picked a cute tanktop, with pink jeans. And her black Doc Martens.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, she would see her best friend again. After all this time. She changed her clothes, did her hair and make-up and got downstairs.

''Someone wants to impress somebody'' Tasha smirked when she was making breakfast. ''No I don't'' It was a lie that's obvious. She sat down at the table and ate some cereal. ''It's just, after 3 years!'' Tasha laughed and Bree silently ate her breakfast.

Her brothers were done already and were waiting for her ''Come on Bree'' ''Okay just a sec.'' she walked to the kitchen and gave her bowl and spoon to Tasha ''Thanks Tasha.'' She smiled and walked to her brothers ''I'm ready'' they always walked to school together. When they arrived they all walked in to a different direction. Chase got to his friends, Adam got to his friends and Bree walked to her locker secretly looking if she could see Marcus. ''Hey cupcake'' She jumped up, she would recognize that nickname from a thousand miles.

_He _always called her that. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. ''Hey Marcus'' He smiled back ''It's good to see you again cupcake'' he smirked and gave me a hug it was good to hug him again, she liked his hugs.

''Was that you yesterday, in the police car?''' she smirked and looked at the boy who was wearing a lot of black. Weird since he was a little more colorful back in the days.''Yeah, ve turned badass'' he grinned and I laughed ''What did you do?'' ''I knocked some kid down, that Idiot but he's alive...for now'' Bree looked shocked ''I'm just kidding cupcake'' he laughed and she sighed relieved. ''Sorry, it's just, someone can change in 3 years.'' ''I know'' he looked at her and said ''Are you a goodie-goodie or a bad girl?'' he smirked and she answered ''Well out of those options, I guess I'm a goodie-goodie'' he looked at her with a smiled ''Don't worry babe, I'll take care of that'' he winked at her and walked away as the bell rang.

'''That was weird.'' she got her books and walked to her next lesson. After a few lessons It was finally lunch-time. She sat down at a table with Chase, Adam, Leo and Caitlin. Caitlin was practically family they did everything together. ''Can I join'' She heard a voice, wich she could recognize already. ''Sure'' she smiled and saw Marcus sit down ''Hey Guys'' He looked at Adam, Leo and Chase ''Hey'' all of them answered and they were having a full conversation after that. ''He is hot'' Caitlin whispered those words in her ear. He is mine, why would she say that! Wait, why do I even care he's my _friend _not my boyfriend...yet ooh gosh what's going on with me?

What's happening?


	3. Chapter 3

Damn she's hot.

No, Marcus, she isn't. Bree isn't ''hot'' right? Ooh who am I kidding, that girl is really hot.

Why am I even thinking this? She's my friend! My _best _friend.

Bree ate her lunch in silence and he pretended that he was actually listening to Chase, Adam and Leo.

''What do you think Marcus?'' They boy jumped up from his staring and answered ''I don't know, what do you think'' he smiled and the boys were talking again. He looked at Bree from his outer corner so it wouldn't be creepy or something.

He went to a trashcan to throw his empty bottle in there. The bell rang again, and he had the worst subject that existed.

Math.

He hated Math and everything about it. It didn't make any sence. When would he ever need this?

The black-haired boy shook his head, and got to the classroom. After an hour full of boredom, the class was finally over.

He got out of the classroom and got away as fast as possible, and he accidentally bumped up to somebody.

''Are you okay? I am really..Bree?''

He looked at the girl who was sitting on the ground after their accident. ''I am fine thanks''

He stuck his hand out to help her up, and she took it and stood up again.

''I am really sorry cupcake'' he grinned at the use of the nickname cupcake. He called her that for years. Since their first meeting

It was at a at a party to welcome new students to the school.

FLASHBACK:

''Do you mind?'' A brown-haired girl was standing behind him with a cupcake in her hand.

''Sorry cupcake, in a hurry?'' he smirked and looked at the girl. ''Actually I am, cupcake'' the girl winked and walked away. Still with the cupcake in her hand.

''I am Marcus what's your name cupcake-girl?'' He yelled, hoping to get her attention once again. ''I am Bree'' she smiled at him and he smiled back. ''Cupcake'' she laughed and disappeared in the crowd.

PRESENT:

''Are you okay Marcus?'' He saw Bree in front of him looking worried. ''I am fine, there's nothing.'' She looked at him and said '''What were you thinking about? It looked like you were deep in tought.'' He smiled and said ''I tought about how we met'' she smiled back at the memory. ''Funny, that we became friends after that'' she looked at him and he answered ''Yeah, it kinda is'' They were getting closer to each other centimeters from kissing, till someone interrupted

''What the hell are you doing?''


	4. Chapter 4

Chase stood there, paralyzed.

Bree said ''Well bye'' And she got away as fast as she could.

Marcus went with a hand trough his hair. This wasn't good. He was going to kiss his best friend. And the sister of his other best friend.

He didn't even have feelings for her like that! Right?

Ooh god.

Chase went up to Marcus and said ''I didn't know you saw her in that way'' he actually looked kinda surprised. ''I didn't know either'' he smirked. ''Well it is gross that it's my sister, but if you like her I'll help you'' Marcus looked surprised ''Really? you're the best man'' they gave each other a ''Boy hug''

The bell rang and they both went to class. He never expected that from Chase, it was really cool from him to do that.

When school was finally over, Marcus decided to go to the supermarket and get some food. But some people actually buy it, but some people like Marcus just steal it.

But this time, he got caught. He mumbles ''Shit'' when he see's the police officers walk his way. ''I am so screwed.'' The police officers took him to a little office.

''So boy, did you steal something?'' Marcus laughed ''No, I can't steal. It's not good'' He almost burst out in laughter after saying that. ''Well then we need to check your pockets. Crap.

The police officers checked his pockets. ''So you are a liar too?'' The police officer called ''Steve'' Showed him a chocolate bar that he found in Marcus his pocket.

''How did that get there?!'' Marcus acted surprised, he was happy that he was a good actor. ''I really don't know, I am allergic to nuts!'' He looked at the chocolate. He actually loved nuts in it but he needed a good lie.

''I'm going to call your parents'' Steve walked to the phone, and dialed the number wich he surprisingly got. ''Sir, you have to get to the station. Your son has been arrested.'' He could hear his father's sigh already.

After a couple minutes his father arrived. ''Hey dad'' he smiled and got a look from his father saying. You have a problem.

''Hello, Steve'' his father shook the hand of the officer,'''What's the problem?'' His father sat down next to him. ''Your son, stole a chocolate bar with nuts.'' His father already knew wich lie I used and helped me out.

''But Sir, my son is allergic to nuts'' He smiled and the officer was surprised that Marcus didn't actually lie, well that's what he tought.

''I am sorry Marcus, you can go'' Steve shook Douglas his hand for the last time and we left, and went home.

''You are in trouble mister.''


	5. Chapter 5

Damn.

I was grounded for 2 freaking weeks.

After ''the talk'' he gave me every time I stole something, I went upstairs and started my laptop.

I probably had homework to do, but I ignored it like always.

I logged into Twitter and saw a tweet from Bree. _Getting Froyo, I love it so much 3''_

I smirked, You know what? let's get Froyo.

I got away trough my window. You learn a lot from being grounded.

I got into my car and rode to the Frozen Yoghurt shop.

I saw her standing there already. She was so beautiful.

No Marcus, stop the thoughts!

I got out of the car, and ordered something. I grabbed the yoghurt and paid, Isn't that a surprise.

I looked around and Bree was still there, I walked past her and pretended that I didn't see her.

''Hey Marcus!'' I heard Bree's voice and turned around. ''Bree!'' I walked to her ''I didn't know you were getting some yoghurt?'' I smiled, I am a good actor.

''Yeah, I love it'' Bree smiled and ate some yoghurt. ''So, What's up with you?'' I ate some yoghurt and she answered, ''Nothing much, just homework and yoghurt''

I smirked how cute, she made her homework. ''How about you?'' She looked at me with a smile. ''Nothing much, just went to the supermarket and now I am getting yoghurt'' I smiled back, and we stood like that for a while. It wasn't awkward tough.

I saw Chase coming our way.

Damn it.


End file.
